Reimu and Cirno
by Revived Hero
Summary: Despite all the pointless battles with Cirno, Reimu started having feelings for her and wants to become her friend. Rated T due to swearing.
1. Persistence

"I'm coming for you Reimu," said Cirno, acting brave as usual.

"Seriously Cirno, you should stop trying to defeat her everyday", said Daiyousei. "No matter what you do, you can't defeat her because we are just fairies. And fairies in Gensokyo are known to be weak."

"Yeah! But I'm a strong fairy," said Cirno, boasting herself.

"But you only match the power of weak youkai, and you know how easy it is for Reimu to defeat stronger youkai. What more could happen to you? Worst case scenario, you could get killed," said Daiyousei, trying hard to stop her.

"It doesn't matter if I get killed or not," said Cirno. "What's important is that I will be able to fight Reimu and defeat her once and for all."

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you," said Daiyousei, somewhat worried.

* * *

Cirno and Daiyousei were flying towards Reimu's shrine. Daiyousei only came to see Cirno get defeated once again. Cirno always tried to defeat Reimu. But no matter how many times she tried, she always loses. As usual, Cirno went to the Hakurei Shrine to try defeating Reimu once again. The difference is, she doesn't know something else awaits her. Reimu started having feelings for her and wants to become a friend to her( **no yuri involved** ). She has yet to confess it to Cirno. And the day finally awaits.

* * *

"Ah, the noisy once finally came," Reimu said, as she saw Cirno and Daiyousei landing in front of the shrine.

"This time, I'm finally gonna defeat you," said Cirno bravely.

"Yeah right," said Reimu, acting carefree.

They got into their fighting positions and started attacking.

"I don't like where this is going," said Daiyousei, somewhat stressed out.

* * *

 **I'm finally starting to learn how to write stories. Maybe I'll be able to update more frequently.**


	2. Feelings

Cirno started attacking Reimu with her icicle fall. But it was useless. Cirno always uses the same attacks on Reimu and she has already mastered them by now.

"I already know your attacks and it won't affect me," said Reimu. She started throwing paper bombs at Reimu.

Cirno managed to dodge all of them. She continued throwing icicles at Reimu. But again, this was her usual pattern, and Reimu has already mastered all of them.

"You're attacks are not effective against me. Let me finish you once and for all," said Reimu.

She fired homing bullets at Cirno. A few bullets managed to hit her and **BOOM!** It was over. Cirno sustained minor injuries and Reimu went to get bandages inside the shrine and tied them around Cirno's wounds. Daiyousei just sighed about another humiliating defeat of Cirno. "I knew this was gonna happen," she said to herself.

"You know, you should really stop trying to defeat me everyday. Look at what happened to you," Reimu said to Cirno, as she tied the last bandage to her. "If you don't stop, you could get yourself killed. I even have to use my own bandages on you even though I'm supposed to use these whenever I get injured after solving an incident."

But Cirno just turned her back and said, "I don't care! I'm just gonna fight you until one day, I finally get to defeat you."

"Man, you're so hopeless," Reimu sighed.

 _But even though she's hopeless, she's still cute. Whenever I see her smile, whenever I see her act bravely in front of me, I just feel happy. Maybe the reason why we see each other often is because we were meant to be together. Maybe we were meant to be like friends or even sisters. I think it's about time I tell her how I feel about her._

"Umm... Cirno," Reimu said nervously. "What?" asked Cirno.

"You know, even though you're always trying to defeat me even though you can't, it makes me happy whenever I see you. Everytime I see your stupid but cute smile, everytime you come here, I always feel better," said Reimu.

Unfortunately, for Reimu, she didn't get the reaction she expected to come from Cirno. Instead, she gave her a BIG misinterpretation.

"What do you mean? Are you telling me it's fun to beat up people?! Are you telling me that you're happy seeing me get injured?! I can't believe you Reimu! You big SADIST!" shouted Cirno.

Cirno ran away reallt frustrated

"Cirno wait!" said Reimu as she ran after her and looking somewhat depressed. "You misunderstood me!"

"Hey! Where are you two going?" asked Daiyousei as she followed afterwards.

* * *

 **Another chapter done. Find out if Reimu will be able to convinve Cirno to become her friend on the upcoming chapter.**


	3. Misunderstanding

Cirno was flying away quickly due to deep frustration. Reimu and Daiyousei were flying towards her. Daiyousei was thinking about what Reimu said about Cirno misunderstanding her. So she decided to ask her a question.

"Umm... Reimu," she said with confusion.

"What," Reimu asked her.

"When you said Cirno misunderstood you, what did you mean?"

"Oh! You'll find out once I explain it to her."

"Ok."

Then Reimu screamed at the top of her lungs while she and Daiyousei were still following her, "Cirno, waaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

"Go away Reimu," she said, still very frustrated. "I don't wanna talk to big fucking sadists like you!"

Unfortunately, for Cirno, due to so much frustration, she didn't notice that there was a tree coming into her way. She hit the tree face first and boy! What a painful impact that was. Then she fell down to the ground.

"Cirno," Reimu and Daiyousei shouted with a shock.

The 2 of them landed down under the tree where Cirno had fallen down and saw her on the ground, screaming in pain. Reimu went to examine her if she was okay. But Cirno said, "Does it look like I'm ok to you?! And aren't you supposed to laugh at me after seeing me get hurt because you're a sadist?!"

"Cirno! That's not true," said Reimu. "It was never fun for me to beat up people and I'm not a sadist. And I told you, you misunderstood me."

"W-w-what do you mean? What do you mean when you said I misunderstood you?"

Reimu sighed. "Ok listen," she said. "I'm gonna confess something to you that I kept secret for a long time once and for all." She then tried to explain everything. Daiyousei was also curious so she listened to her as well.

"This whole time, even though we usually only meet due to pointless danmaku battles, I started feeling something different inside me. Everytime I see you smile, everytime I see you act brave yet stupid smile, I couldn't help but think of how cute you are. Whenever I see you like this, it makes me think like you are a friend to me, or even as a sister who does random things making people laugh. I myself don't get alot of visitors. And normally, the only ones who'd visit me everyday besides you is Suika. The only thing she actually does in my shrine is drink lots and lots of sake and she doesn't really talk to me that much. I know you also do pointless things when visiting me. But when compared to Suika, you're alot cuter. And your childlike behavior, though it can be quite annoying, it makes me think like your a playmate of mine, as if our danmaku battles were only... only like games. They weren't serious. They were just for fun. It makes me feel like I'm playing with someone. And that someone is you. When I was a child, I never really got to play with anyone. And the only time I felt like playing was when you always visited me in my shrine playing danmaku battles; so I was thinking, instead of doing pointless fights, why can't we just treat each others as friends, or possibly even as sisters taking care of each other?"

Cirno blushed. "Reimu," she said nervously. "I-I-I never thought you felt like this for me. But don't you think being a sister would be such hard work for both of us?"

"I told you Cirno," said Reimu. "The only thing I really want is to become friends with you."

"Well... I don't really know about this," Cirno said as she sat down from lying down. "But the idea of you caring for me and wanting to become my friend(she pauses for awhile) actually makes me happy."

"Naaaaaaawwwwwww... thanks!"

Reimu then gave Cirno a friendly hug and Cirno hugged her back. But Daiyousei doesn't seem to be very happy about the idea of Reimu becoming friends with Cirno, knowing how Cirno is her best friend. She felt somewhat jealous.

"Hey!" Don't steal her from me," she said, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Oh... don't worry Daiyousei," Reimu said as she let go of Cirno and looked st Daiyousei."I can let you come with Cirno to my shrine whenever she wants to hang out and the three of us can play together."

"Oh ok," Daiyousei said as she felt relieved.

"Ok then," Cirno said joyfully. "Starting today, Reimu, we shall now stop fighting each other and you will now become my new friend. I'll see you tomorrow, and don't forget my promise to you."

"Ok thanks Cirno," said Reimu with a big smile on her face.

Cirno and Daiyousei then left and went back to the magical forest then Reimu went back to her shrine and rested for awhile.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. School has been bothering me alot lately. So anyway, Reimu and Cirno are now friends. I already have an idea on how to end this story. But I want this to go on a little longer. Reimu and Cirno will have many adventures together and I already have a few in mind. But knowing how I want to make this story longer, thinking of ideas by myself might feel difficult for me; so if you have any ideas on how their adventures together, feel free to post them in the reviews of you may PM me and I'll update as soon as I can.**

 _ **BYE EVERYONE!**_


	4. School Assistance Part 1

_Location - Keine's School_

It's 3:00 p.m. The students were about to go home. Cirno was also preparing to go home until Ms. Kamishirasawa (Keine) asked her to stay for a while.

"Cirno, could you please stay for a while, I need to talk to you about certain matters," Keine said.

"Ummmm... is there something wrong Sensei," asked Cirno, looking somewhat confused.

"Come follow me to the faculty room."

"Ok."

Ms. Kamishirasawa and Cirno went inside the faculty room. Keine was looking for the students' report cards inside one of the drawers. She got Cirno's report card and showed it to Cirno, appearing to have low grades mostly C's and F's. "Oh my," Cirno said, extremely worried.

"Yep," said Keine. "These are your grades. I really need to talk to you about this. Why do you always get low grades especially in Mathematics?"

"Wellllllllllllllll... It's actually a pretty long and funny story, heh-heh," Cirno laughed nervously.

She explained to Ms. Kamishirasawa about how she focuses more on trying to defeat Reimu, Marisa, and other stronger opponents. She explained how she wants to be the strongest. She focuses on it too much that she tends to forget about her studies a couple of times.

"Listen Cirno," said Keine, sounding very serious. "You should seriously stop trying to defeat other people you know are stronger than you. You're starting to forget about the importance of education. It's ok to be strong, but not to the point that you're trying to defeat someone you know is a lot stronger than you. You could even get killed by what you're doing."

"It's ok Sensei," Cirno said confidently. "I'm actually in pretty good terms with Reimu right now. I started giving up my wanting to defeat stronger opponents since then."

"Is that so," Keine asked, thinking of something. "Then maybe you can call Reimu to talk to me so that we can discuss about this matter in order to guide you in your studies."

"WHAT?!"

Cirno was shocked. She never expected Keine to actually think about calling a more mature person to assist her. She was also worried that Reimu might scold her for this.

"Please Sensei," she insisted. "Please don't talk to Reimu about any of this. She's gonna get mad at me because of this."

"Sorry Cirno, but you have to face the consequences of your action," said Keine. "I won't be able to do anything if Reimu will get mad at you. I'm not doing this because of that. I'm doing this because I'm concerned of you and your studies. Moreover, you have a test this coming Tuesday. It's Friday today, and I'm sure you'll have enough time to study this weekend and on Monday after class. And I'm also sure it would be a lot easier if Reimu can assist you."

"I see," Cirno said, looking depressed. "Then I guess I'll tell Reimu about this then."

"Good. Please tell her to come tomorrow morning right here. And if possible, come with her so that it'll be easier for us to discuss about this matter."

"Ok."

Cirno bid goodbye to Ms. Kamishirasawa and she went all the way to the Hakurei Shrine.

 _Location - Hakurei Shrine_

Reimu was sipping from her tea until she saw someone flying to the Hakurei Shrine. It appeared to be Daiyousei.

"Oh Daiyousei! Glad you can come to visit," said Reimu.

"Thanks," said Daiyousei.

Daiyousei sat right next to Reimu. Reimu was shocked to see that Daiyousei wasn't with Cirno today.

"Where's Cirno," she asked.

"Ms. Kamishirasawa asked her to stay for a while," Daiyousei answered. "She told her they needed to discuss about certain matters."

"Matters about what?"

"I don't know. But Cirno told me to come here to visit you and she told me she's gonna follow afterwards."

"I see."

And sure enough, after a few minutes, they already saw Cirno flying towards tbem. But to what big surprise, she has a pretty annoyed face. As soon as she landed, Reimu asked her, "What's wrong?"

Cirno went and took her report card out of her pocket and showed Reimu. And as expected, she was a little disappointed.

* * *

 **I had to take a bit longer again. Chapters are starting to get longer than usual and I also have school to delay me. Anyway, here's the new chapter. I was actually motivated to create something like this upon seeing Reimu and Cirno's 1-2-3(again, without the yuri). I was also motivated to do this due to a Youtuber named Reimu and Cirno who creates cute videos about them. I intend to make this a series of shorts involving Reimu and Cirno and possibly other characters involved in the Touhou Project series. So anyway, like I said before, if you have any ideas for shorts involving the said characters, you may post them through PM or posting them in the reviews. I wish to have more reviews by the end of the month.**

 ** _Note: I'm not fond of using OC's. If you have OC suggestions, I won't entertain them. I prefer using the characters that are already part of the game/series._**

 ** _So anyway, SEE YA"LL NEXT TIME WHEN I GET BACK._**


	5. School Assistance Part 2

"What's the meaning of this," shouted Reimu, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Heh-heh," Cirno replied nervously. "This actually happened because I was too persistent on defeating stronger opponents like you."

Reimu sighed. To actually say she was worried about Cirno, she was somewhat pressured. She thought stupid fights were already bad enough, but then, THIS happened. She often cared for Cirno despite all the pointless danmaku battles. She never wants seeing Cirno doing bad at her studies.

"This is exactly what I've been trying to tell you," said Reimu. "Look at what your persistence got you. Bad grades."

"Yeah I know," said Cirno. "I'm sorry."

"Listen, I'm not mad or anything, but I - I don't wanna see this outcome again. Focus more on this before your other goals."

"Ok. And also, Sensei asked me if you could come to the school tomorrow morning. If you're free, then maybe you could go there with me. She told me it would be better with my presence around."

"Sure. We'll meet at Keine's school at around 9 : 00 a.m. I actually wanna play with you right now. But upon seeing this, maybe it would be best if you study more for now and play less."

"Awwwww maaaan," Cirno complained.

Cirno was actually waiting for the moment she could finally hang out more with Reimu. Same goes for her. But upon seeing her grades, Reimu decided to leave Cirno alone for now and play with her some other time. This made Cirno feel a little depressed.

"Well, I guess I'll just come back some other day," she sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow. Let's go Daiyousei."

Daiyousei went and followed Cirno on their way back to the Magical Forest. Reimu bid goodbye to them. Reimu went back inside her shrine. She sat down by her table, drinking some green tea and trying to forget what she just saw. She was very worried that Cirno spent more time acting stupid in front of her rather than something that will surely help her attain her other goals in the future. "What shall I do to help her," she wondered.

 _Location- Keine's school_

 _Time - 9 : 00 a.m._

Reimu and Cirno went inside the school. They walked towards the faculty room. Reimu knocked against the door. The door opened, and Ms. Kamishirasawa appeared in front of them.

"Oh Reimu," she smiled. "I'm glad you can come to visit. Cirno, come inside with me and Reimu. We need to have a very short discussion about your performance."

"Ok," Cirno replied.

Reimu and Cirno went inside and Keine locked the door. They sat down by one of the couches.

"Well Cirno, I'm sure you already told Reimu about this," said Keine.

"Don't worry," Reimu replied. "She already told me about it."

"Good. Now, about Cirno, besides acting stupid in front of stronger people, I also noticed that she has a very lazy personality. Often, during discussion, I see her sleeping on her desk. Upon seeing this, I am forced to throw a chalk on her forehead just to wake her up."

"WHAT?! You're serious," asked Reimu in a very shocked manner.

She never thought of Cirno like this. She thought things could get any worse but it just did. Helping her just became more complicated.

"Yes Reimu," said Keine. "I am VERY serious."

Reimu was now high in pressure. Ms. Kamishirasawa just continued on.

"Now, seeing Cirno's current performance, I figured she might need adult accompaniment. Since you're the closest adult that can help Cirno, I decided to ask for your help in this. Especially this Tuesday, they have an exam.

"Ummmmm... Sensei," said Cirno nervously. "Don't you think I can handle myself right now?"

"Sorry Cirno," Keine replied. "But as long as you haven't proven yourself worthy yet, you won't be able to earn my trust."

"I do have a question though," said Reimu. "How long has this been happening."

"Good question. This actually started ever since she started coming to my school together with her friend, Daiyousei.

"WHAT?!"

Reimu wasn't just worried. She was already disappointed.

"Cirno, why are you like this? Why can't you be more like the other excelling students."

"I'm sorry Reimu," said Cirno, feeling guilty. "But I promise that I will change for the better."

"Better be. I don't even now how to help you in this kind of situation."

"I do have a suggestion though," Keine answered. "You do know that the Scarlet Devil Mansion has a library right?

"Yep," the 2 of them replied. "Why?"

"Since the library is pretty big in size, I'm sure Patchouli is hiding some educational books somewhere inside it. Maybe Cirno could borrow some of them and return it to Patchouli after the exams.

"Ok," Reimu replied. "We'll try that. But don't you think Patchouli might think that we're stealing books from her."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Patchouli will be able to understand Cirno's current situation. It's not like you're Marisa who steals thing from anyone."

"I see. Well, thanks for the talk, I'm sure this will help Cirno a lot."

"You're welcome." Ms. Kamishirasawa turned and stared at Cirno. "As for you Cirno," she said. "No playing for now. You need to catch up from everything you missed."

"Ok," Cirno accepted.

The 3 of them stood up and Keine opened the door. As Reimu and Cirno were about to leave, they said "Goodbye" to Ms. Kamishirasawa.

"Bye," Keine replied. "And best of luck to you Cirno."

Reimu and Cirno just went outside the school. As they were walking, Reimu said to Cirno, "It's still pretty early. About 10:00 a.m. Let's take your Sensei's suggestion and go to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I know I really wanna play with you right now. But we have more important things to tackle."

"Yeah," Cirno replied. "Let's go there."

* * *

 **My longest chapter yet. Thanks to everyone who supported. I took longer mainly because of the length. Please post your suggestions at the reviews cause it will really help me a lot and again, thanks for more than 700 views.**

 ** _I'll see you next time on the 3rd part_ **


	6. School Assistance Part 3

**Before anything else, I just need to point out some important information.**

 **1\. I was wrong about Cirno and Daiyousei living in the Magical Forest. This whole time, they lived at the Mist Lake. I am ashamed. Since I'm too lazy to rewrite things, I'll just let them live in the Magical Forest for this fanfic.**

 **2\. I won't be able to post new chapters for more than a week because I have an exam next week and next next week. Best of luck to me. The only thing I ask from all of you is some support by reading this and posting reviews to help me improve.**

 _ **That's all I gotta say**_

* * *

 _Location- Scarlet Devil Mansion_

Sakuya was about to leave the mansion and go to the Human Village to buy some groceries. But before she left, she noticed Meiling slacking off( **as usual** ). Sakuya tried waking her up.

"Meiling." There was no answer. Meiling was still fast asleep and talking to herself while sleeping.

"MEILING!" Sakuya's voice gradually got louder.

" **CHIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Sakuya snapped. With this, Meiling started waking up. "WHAT," she complained.

 _Ears that hear what they only wanna hear._

"The next time I catch you slacking off like this again, I'm gonna have the mistress fire you! You understand," Sakuya claimed.

"Oh really," Meiling shot back. "You already told me that like HUNDREDS of times yet you don't even do it. How do you even expect me to believe you?"

Sakuya was silent. She was busy thinking of a way to answer back.

"Oh look," Meiling boasted. "You can't even answer back."

"Welllll," Sakuya said. "First things first, I can't even find a good replacement to take your place. Secondly, you've already done this for a very long time. It's gonna be hard for you to get fired."

"Exactly! That's why I have all the reason to be lazy."

Sakuya pulled out a knife. This time, Meiling was forced to shut up. "Don't ever try lazing around again unless you wanna meet my friend, Mr. Knife," Sakuya threatened. "You're the gateguard here and you have to do your job just like me, a maid, does her job. The safety of this mansion starts within you. Now, GET BACK TO WORK!"

"But there's nothing here for me to do," Meiling answered back. "Everything's completely peaceful."

"Really, Then HOW do you explain Patchouli's stolen books?"

Meiling was confused. "Some books were stolen," she asked. "By who?"

"Marisa. She sneaks through one of the windows heading towards the library as Patchouli told me. She always tried to stop her but she was no match for Marisa."

"Then how come I don't know any of this?"

"Because you keep SLACKING OFFFFF!"

Sakuya was pissed. "I already gave you a walkie-talkie that connects to mine so that when anyone tries to sneak in, I will just stop time and throw knives outside the Mansion, scaring the shit out of people and making them leave. But instead of doing that, you spend most of your time sleeping rather than doing your job, making it easy for people like Marisa to sneak in."

Meiling was guilty. She regrets her lazy attitude. "Sorry Sakuya," she said. "I promise to do my job properly."

"Good," said Sakuya. "I'm just gonna go out to buy some groceries. And you better not be slacking off again by the time I get back. See ya later!"

Sakuya then flew away. Meiling stood up properly and got back to her obligation. She tried to be careful of any suspicious passerby. She noticed Reimu and Cirno approaching the mansion. By the time they arrived, Meiling gave them a warm welcome.

"Hello! Welcome to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. How may we help you," she greeted.

"Oh! We're just gonna go to the library because Cirno needs some books for her studies," Reimu inquired.

"Oh ok! BTW, if ever you're gonna borrow some books from Patchouli, please secure a borrower's slip from her. We can't let anyone like Marisa steal more books so please return it on the due date."

"Wow," Cirno said. "That Marisa sure is a fucking thief."

"Yep," Meiling said. "Anyway, welcome in."

"Thanks," Reimu and Cirno said.

Meiling opened the gates and the two entered the mansion. As they went in, they looked for the door heading towards the library. "Over there," Reimu said.

"Right," Cirno replied.

Before entering, they knocked on the door as a sign of respect. The door opened, and what came in front of them was a purple haired girl. It was Patchouli.

"Oh hi Reimu," she greeted. "I see you're with Cirno. How can I be of assistance."

"I just wanted to ask you," said Reimu. "Do you have any of them academic books?"

"What for?"

"Cirno needs them."

"Yeah," Cirno answered. "I need some books to help me in my studies."

"Well," said Patchouli. "It's a good thing you're not asking for magical books. Marisa keeps stealing them, telling me that she's just borrowing them and yet she doesn't even return them. But yes! I do have some academic books. I'll just send Koakuma to help you find them."

"That's great," said Reimu. "Though I can't stay here with you Cirno. I need to guard the shrine knowing how it's not very sturdy. Someone might also steal my donations. I'll just leave you be."

"Ok," said Cirno. "I'll just see you next time. Bye!"

Reimu then left her and went back to her shrine. Meanwhile, at the Scarlet Devil Mansion library, Patchouli called Koakuma to help Cirno in finding the books she needed. Cirno went around corner to corner until she was led to the right bookcase. "Finally," she thought. "This will really help."

She found a few Math books and Literature Books. She took 2 of them(one for each kind). She looked at a short glimpse of it and said, "Oh gosh! This is gonna be harder than I thought."

Cirno decided to have Patchouli to allow her to borrow those books until the exam. "Ok, you can borrow them," Patchouli said. "Just make sure you'll return those things by then and I'm sure you'll return them, because you're not a THIEF like Marisa."

Cirno felt praised by those words of Patchouli. Patchouli went and gave her a borrower's slip then Cirno filled it up. She said, "Thank you and goodbye," to Patchouli and left. She showed the borrower's slip to Meiling as proof of permit. "Ok, you're free to go know," Meiling said to her. "Good luck with those educational stuff."

The gates were opened and Cirno left to get back to her home. She was just happy that she finally found what she needed. Although she found it, she's still stressed out by the fact that she found some words and symbols to be hard to understand. She might need help from her friend, Daiyousei.

* * *

 **There will be a part 4. It'll most likely be the last part not of this fanfic but for this short. There will be more. Just continue to support and enjoy my stories.**

 _ **Signing Out**_


	7. School Assistance Part 4

_Location- Magical Forest_

Cirno has just returned. Daiyousei flies towards her, wondering where she had been.

"Where have you been," she questioned. "I've been worried sick."

"Sorry if I haven't told you," Cirno answered. "I went to the Scarlet Devil Mansion just today to borrow some books."

"Well at least tell me next time."

Daiyousei observed that those books were academic books. She thought of an idea.

"Hey," she said. "Maybe we can use those books to study together for the upcoming exam this Tuesday."

"Right." Cirno replied. "I might also be in need of assistance."

They looked for a spot with enough sunlight and started reading. Cirno mostly studied about Algebra and Daiyousei helped her in every bit she finds confusing. They were also reading about the history of Gensokyo and the different supernatural beings living there.

After a while, they started getting tired. They decided to take a break for now.

"Ok," said Cirno. "Let's continue later."

"Right," Daiyousei said in reply."

The two of them sat by a tree and let themselves down for now.

 _Location- Hakurei Shrine_

 _Day- Sunday_

Although Cirno was busy catching up with everything, this doesn't mean she has no right to go for a visit to Reimu's shrine. After all, they were in pretty good terms now. She then decided to bring her books all the way there with Daiyousei along with her. Reimu notices them approaching the shrine.

"Oh Cirno! Daiyousei! Good to see you to coming to visit," she said. "How's the studying going Cirno?"

"I'm doing fine," Cirno replied. "I just decided to come here to study and maybe with your help."

"Sure. Though I'm not really what you'd call knowledgable, I'll try my best to help you."

Before anything, the three of them played a little game of Danmaku Tag **(The point of the game is basically the same as a regular tag or it game but with the use of non - killer danmaku. The rule is you have to shoot a bullet to the person you need to catch and the person becomes it. You can only shoot bullets one at a time until they subside or else you become disqualified)** before studying as it can help boost their motivation.

After playing, they went inside the shrine to study their lessons. Reimu approached them, mostly Cirno, when they needed help. But not everything was answerable by Reimu as she prioritizes youkai extermination over this.

It's already almost sunset. Cirno and Daiyousei were preparing to go home. As they flew away, they said goodbye to Reimu and she waved back at them.

 _"I do hope for the better of Cirno,"_ Reimu said in her mind.

 _Day- Tuesday_

 _Multi-location_

Before going to school, Cirno went to the Scarlet Devil Mansion to return the books she borrowed form Patchouli.

"Thanks for letting me borrow these," said Cirno.

"You're welcome," Patchouli replied.

Afterwards, Cirno went to call Daiyousei and went to school together.

Everyone was now inside the classroom, waiting for Ms. Kamishirasawa. Cirno, along with Daiyousei, took their seats. After about 10 minutes, Keine finally enters the classroom.

"Ok everyone," she said to them. "I sure hope you all prepared for this. Not much leisure during the weekend. I'll be handing out the test papers right now and keep anything that will distract you from answering the test."

She started passing the test papers to everyone. Cirno felt a hint of adrenaline rush in her body. She did hard to prepare. But she wasn't too sure if she was prepared enough.

 _I can do this. I'm doing this for myself, Reimu, my friends, and my future._

As soon as she got her test paper, she critically analyzed every question. She did her best to make up from her mistakes in the past; her stupidity. They were only allowed to answer the test for an hour and she's still halfway through. She rushed a bit but managed to continue answering it seriously.

"Times up," said Ms. Kamishirasawa as the bell rang. "Pass all your test papers."

The students did as what was told with the instruction. Cirno was relieved to have answered all the items seriously. Normally. she would've guessed all of them as she was stupid back then. But at least she knows she did better. Only time will tell if she really did well enough.

After school, she and Daiyousei went to Reimu for a short visit. Concerned, Reimu asked them about the test, mostly Cirno.

"So, how did it go," asked Reimu.

"I think I did great," Daiyousei said. "And I think it would be best to ask that to Cirno."

"Don't worry about it," Cirno boasted. "It was pretty easy."

"Well that's great," Reimu answered. "Also, I'm still quite busy cleaning up right now. Since both of you are here, why not help me for now and we'll play later?"

"Ok," Cirno and Daiyousei replied immediately.

Then they started cleaning the entire perimeter of the shrine. Cirno helped in removing the leaves that fell down from the cherry blossom trees. Daiyousei flew up to the roof of the shrine taking dust away. After everything was well organized, they all played a game of hide and seek.

 _Day- Tomorrow_

 _Location- Keine's School_

"Ok class," Ms. Kamishirasawa said. "I just finished recording all your grades at yesterday's examination. I'm gonna start distributing your test papers and you will see your grades. No one failed, but some got pretty low grades."

Tension filled the entire classroom. Some were already receiving their test paper. But Cirno was last to receive hers. As she was about to see the result of her "hard" work, she prayed not to fail. And it seems like... she DIDN'T.

She got a score of 88%, only 2% below Daiyousei who got 90%.

"Nice job Cirno," Daiyousei congratulated. "We should really let Reimu see that. She will be very happy to know about this."

"Yeah," Cirno said confidently. "Let's go!"

 _Location- Hakurei Shrine_

"I always knew you could do it," Reimu said. "All you needed to do is to take your studies seriously."

"I know," Cirno responded. "What's important is that I've done better than before."

As reward, Reimu went to get an ice cream stick from the freezer then gave it to Cirno. Cirno enjoyed it until the last bit.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of this episode. I still have future ideas in mind. Also, I'm gonna create a Halloween special that will be published before, during, or a few days after October 31. It will be a crossover of Five Nights at Freddy's and Touhou Project. I will also start working on my new story called "Bonnie and Toy Bonnie the Brothers"**

 **Thank you as well for helping me reach past 1000 views and I'll see you all next time.**


	8. Runaway Flandre Part 1

**Scratch what I said about discontinuing this. I'm working on it again.**

* * *

 _Location - Hakurei Shrine_

Cirno left early her home to visit Reimu. But as she arrived, Reimu wasn't there.

"Where could she be," she asked herself, scratching her head.

Then she noticed a piece of paper containing a note stuck to the door of the shrine. Cirno walked going to it and read it.

 _I am in the Human Village right now._

 _I'll be returning later._

 _Please stand by and wait._

 _-Reimu-_

"Guess she's not here," Cirno told herself.

She sat down by the shrine to wait. Then she saw someone flying to the direction of the shrine. She was a vampire wearing a red shirt with a pink hat and shoes. She also appeared to have multi-colored crystals by her wings.

"Flandre," Cirno thought to herself.

Flandre landed down only to see that Reimu wasn't present. She noticed Cirno sitting down by the entrance of the shrine.

"Cirno," she asked her. "What brings you here? Are you also here to fight Reimu?"

"No," Cirno answered. "Just came here to visit. You?"

"Well that's too bad. We could've teamed up so that we can defeat Reimu. I'm bored right now. Guess a battle or two can raise my spirit."

Cirno noticed that Flandre is standing directly under the sunlight. She was surprised about this because Flandre, being a vampire, is weak against sunlight and running water, just like her sister.

"That's strange," said Cirno.

"What," Flandre asked.

"You're a vampire. You're supposed to be weak against sunlight. How come you're not burning to ashes?"

"Oh this? Yeah. There's a **red mist** on top of me that protects me from sunlight."

Curious, Cirno looked above Flandre and noticed a cloud-like red mist on top of her (the same mist seen from the Scarlet Devil incident). It was following Flandre wherever direction she goes, completely blocking the sunlight from her.

"That looks convenient," Cirno thought. "How'd you learn to do that?"

"Patchouli has many books in the library," Flandre answered. "Me and my sister found a book for vampires like us containing techniques we can learn. One is this. it protects us from direct sunlight."

"Interesting."

Flandre immediately changed the topic.

"Do you have any idea where Reimu is," she asked, her aura somewhat blazing. "I really want to have a thrilling battle right now. I don't care if I lose. I just wanna have fun."

"She'll return in no time," Cirno answered. "She's in the Human Village."

The two sat together by the shrine to wait for Reimu. Cirno had a thought in mind. There are many people in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. _How come Flandre wanted to go somewhere else for fun? How did she even leave the mansion? Did she run away? Why go away when there are many people their with her to accommodate her? Is it because they always leave her alone? No! That can't be. Then again, it's quite possible. If she was having the time of her life in the mansion, she wouldn't leave. Maybe she just wanted to play with the other people of Gensokyo. But it doesn't sound quite right. She wants to have a little fight with the Hakurei shrine maiden. The residents of the mansion would most probably not allow her to leave if she was going to do something violent for fun like fighting, which is her current goal right now._

"Ummm... Flandre," Cirno asked her.

"What's wrong Cirno," said Flandre.

"Mind if I ask you a question?"

"No. Go ahead and tell me what's on your mind."

Cirno closed her eyes and breathed in and out heavily. Then she opened her eyes and tried her best to tell her what she wanted to ask.

"Why did you leave the mansion just to fight Reimu for fun," she expressed.

"What are you talking about," said Flandre.

"Aren't you satisfied with the people of the mansion? Don't they ever have fun with you when you're bored? Did you go here without permission? Do you feel empty when you're at your ho-" Flandre cut her off.

"You know," she said. "I don't want to talk about this. But yes. I ran away without telling them. Why you ask? I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why not," Cirno asked. "I'm pretty sure there's a good reason why you went away."

"It's a long story."

"I don't really care. I'm just interested and somewhat worried."

Flandre sighed at her statement.

"Fine," she admitted. "I'll tell you. But don't ever laugh. And remember, this is our little secret."

"Yeah," Cirno told her. "I promise not to tell anyone. Not even Reimu."

But before Flandre even started explaining her reasons for running away, she and Cirno already saw Reimu coming back to the shrine. Flandre's fighting spirit went back to her. As Reimu went down on the ground, Cirno ran towards her.

"Oh Cirno," she expressed. "Glad you came here to wait for me."

She gave the ice fairy a hug. Reimu's attention caught Flandre, who was also coming towards her. She released Cirno from her grip and went towards the vampire.

"Flandre," she asked. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the mansion."

"She ran away," Cirno told Reimu.

"Why," Reimu asked, facing the ice fairy.

"I don't know. All she said she wanted to have a battle with you."

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

Reimu was shocked as she heard Flandre directly behind her.

"Whoa," Reimu startled. "You surprised me."

Reimu noticed that Flandre was directly under the sunlight yet she wasn't burning. Then she noticed a **little red mist** on top of her.

"Is that something that's supposed to protect you from the sunlight," Reimu asked, curious.

"Yeah," Flandre answered. "It's a new technique I learned. The mist follows wherever I go and it completely blocks the sunlight from me. NOW LET'S BATTLE!"

"But what if you lose?"

"I don't care. I just want some fun. START!"

Reimu sighed. For all she knew, the only person she thought that was desperate to actually fight her was Cirno, even though she loses all the time. And now, the Scarlet Mansion Mistress' little sister is asking for one. Reimu honestly doesn't like fighting other people she already defeated before. But if they're hesitant, she won't hesitate to refuse the offer. She and Flandre went up the air and prepared their fighting positions. Meanwhile, Cirno stayed down to watch the fight, hoping to see how strong Reimu has become.

* * *

 **I must say, I actually had lots of fun writing this chapter. I'm working on this story again. A review motivated me to continue. I'm back from my long break. And like I said, forget what I said about it being discontinued.**


	9. Runaway Flandre Part 2

Flandre was first to attack. She started off with her **Starbow** **Break** spell card. She shot multi-colored bullets towards Reimu. Though it was rather high in density, Reimu managed to micro-dodge them. Reimu then started shooting her paper bombs, which Flandre also avoids. Cirno was watching from down below. She noticed Reimu's dodging skills and then realized why her attacks can't even reach her.

"She's good at micro-dodging," she concluded. "Even my Icicles won't cause a scratch on her."

Flandre was shooting too many bullets that Reimu had to run away a little. She started teasing her.

"What's wrong Reimu," she asked sarcastically. "It's not fun when you're going away just to dodge. Come here!"

Reimu stopped and faced Flandre, bravely dodging the high speed bullets crashing down. Flandre stopped shooting her bullets.

"Can you at least try not to kill me," Reimu asked, slightly frustrated.

"Sorry Reimu," Flandre exclaimed. "But this is the end. **RIPPLES OF 495 YEARS**!"

Tons of red bullets were shot. Some of the restraining bullets were reflected going back directly towards Reimu. Reimu is now stressed out.

"Ok that's it," she said. "I've had it!"

Reimu carefully dodged the red bullets while going near Flandre. When she was near enough, she tried to hit Flandre with her purification rod. But Flandre stopped her attack to move sideways.

"Too bad Reimu," Flandre teased.

She was rather distracted that she accidentally let her guard down. While she was teasing Reimu, a barrier blocked Flandre, not letting her exit.

"What's this," Flandre asked, shocked.

"You're done for," Reimu answered. **"FANTASY SEAL!"**

Bullets were directly approaching Flandre. She couldn't dodge. She was trapped in the barrier created by Reimu.

"Well, at least I had a little fun," Flandre admitted, closing her eyes and slightly smiling.

The bullets hit Flandre and **BOOM!** An explosion occurred and Flandre fell down the ground directly in front of Reimu's shrine. Then Reimu landed on the shrine next to Flandre. Cirno ran up to her and gave her a round of applause.

"Nice job Reimu," Cirno cheered. "No wonder I can't beat you no matter how much I try."

"Well, _youkai extermination_ is my job," said Reimu. "So I'm expected to be strong for Gensokyo."

But after Flandre's defeat, the red mist blocking the sunlight disappeared. The sunlight was directly hitting Flandre and then Reimu and Cirno noticed that she's starting to burn in ashes.

"Reimu," Cirno exclaimed. "Let's get her inside the shrine."

"Yeah," Reimu answered.

The 2 of them carried Flandre unconscious and brought her inside the shrine. Reimu got bandages in her first aid kit and ordered Cirno to help her tie them around Flandre's wounds. Cirno followed as what was told.

 _Location - Scarlet Devil Mansion_

Meanwhile, at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Sakuya was carefully bringing food towards the basement, where Flandre spends her time. As soon as Sakuya arrived at the basement, she approached Flandre's room. She knocked on the door 3 times, but there was no sign of answer. Flandre usually opens the door when someone knocks on the door. But this time, Sakuya didn't receive an answer.

"Flandre," said Sakuya. "You're food is here. You better eat it before it gets cold. The food won't eat itself."

But there was no answer. Flandre didn't give a sign of presence. Not even an answer from the door came from her.

 _"That's strange," Sakuya thought in her mind. "There's no answe_ r _. Usually, she would open door immediately, or if she's too busy doing something else, she would always ask who's knocking. But there's no sign of her presence. Is she even here? If she's here, where did she go?"_

Sakuya tried to turn the knob to open the door. It wasn't locked. The room was dark. She turned on the light, only to see that no one was there.

"Flandre," asked Sakuya.

She checked her entire room. But the only thing she saw was Flandre's scattered toys all over the place, even on her bed. Sakuya even checked the closet and under the bed if Flandre was playing _hide and seek_. But there was no sign of her.

"SHIT," Sakuya expressed. "Where did that little vampire go?"

Worried, she went up looking around the other areas of the mansion. But Flandre was nowhere to be found. Sakuya went to the library where Remilia and Patchouli were. Sakuya called the two of them.

"Guys," she said. "We have a problem."

"What is it," Remilia asked.

"Yeah," Patchouli added. "Is Marisa trying to steal some of my books again? I swear the next time she tries to steal them again, I'm gonna beat her up until she promises to return my books."

"NO," Sakuya answered. "It's even worse."

"Then go ahead and tell us," Remilia insisted.

Sakuya did her best to explain everything.

"I was just walking towards Flandre's room to give her her food. But as I knocked on the door, there was no answer. I looked inside her room, only to see that she's not there. So I looked around the other areas of the mansion to look for her. But she wasn't present. So I came here to ask both of you a question. Have you seen her?"

The two of them were shocked. Flandre never left the basement. She always stayed there. And if ever she was gonna leave, she would ask permission.

"No," Remilia answered. "I'm sorry, but we don't know where she is."

"I think you should go look again," Patchouli told Sakuya. "The two of us will just help you."

Sakuya then agreed to Patchouli's suggestion. The three of them went around looking around the mansion for Flandre. Patchouli called Koakuma to help them. Sakuya and Remilia called the other maids for the same reason. And then all of them looked around the entire perimeter of the mansion inside and out. But even so, Flandre still couldn't be found.

* * *

 **I honestly didn't rush this. I'm actually quite surprised that I know have another chapter done quickly. I guess it's because my motivation to right more has finally come back. Please continue to support my story and try giving me ideas for future chapters.**


	10. Runaway Flandre Part 3

_Location - Hakurei Shrine_

Flandre was finally starting to wake up after being defeated by Reimu. As she was gaining her vision back, She saw a ceiling that appears to be wooden. To her right appeared to be a shrine table. And to her left, she saw Reimu and Cirno seated right next to her.

"Reimu? Cirno?" she asked. "What am I doing here."

She also noticed that she was tied up in bandages.

"And why do I have bandages all over me?" she added.

"Glad to see you finally awake," said Reimu. "Oh! And in case you forgot, you said you wanted to battle me.

"Yep," Cirno added. "And in the end, you still lost."

"Aww maan...," Flandre sighed. "But at least I had fun."

"You know," said Reimu. "You really shouldn't be out to fight people. That's **dangerous**! Your opponent can kill you or vice versa."

"Yeah," Cirno added. "Take that advice from me who was usually desperate on trying to prove I'm the strongest in Gensokyo. It's just not possible. At most, I'm the strongest fairy. Fairies are usually known to be weak.

"I'm sorry," Flandre answered.

Reimu immediately dismissed the current topic and moved on to another one. Like Cirno, she's also confused as to why she even ran away.

"Why did you come here anyway?" she asked. "You're supposed to be at your home. Your sister might be worried sick about you."

"I was thinking the same thing," Cirno told Reimu. "She said she didn't want to talk about it."

"Well she has to!"

"It's just not fun there you know," Flandre forced.

"What's not fun about staying there?" Cirno asked. "You've got a large house complete with everything and a roof on top of you. What more could you ask for?"

"I agree," said Reimu. "To be honest, if I had the money and ya'll suddenly want to move away for whatever reason and sell that mansion for a high price, I'd buy it anytime."

"You just don't understand!"

"Then tell us. You have to speak your problem. We might be able to help."

"Yeah," Cirno added. "You said you were gonna tell me your problem. I think it's about time."

Flandre had no choice. She can't go outside. She breathed in and out heavily and tried explaining everything.

 **"You see, everything is not what it seems. You may think my life there is fine, but it's not. Everyday of my life, I spend most of it out of nothing. I'm never allowed to leave the basement unless they allow me to, which only happens in very rare occasions, like when you're celebrating a feast here or something. Other than that, I'm stuck in the basement. They never let me out. It made me feel like a bird in a cage. A bird that can't go out to fly around freely. A bird that's not allowed to go anywhere and the only thing they get is food, water, and shelter from their master. But they are never allowed to fly away," Flandre started tearing up with water in her eyes. "It's not fair you know! I'm at home. But I don't feel that way in the mansion. I want to feel that they actually care for me, but not in an overprotective way. I also want fun. I always feel neglected at home. I don't know why. Is it because I easily break things? Is it because the world out of the mansion is too dangerous?" Flandre snapped. "I CAN ALREADY TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! All I want is freedom. Freedom to be happy. I couldn't stand the boredom I feel in the mansion. And that's why-," Flandre paused for a moment, trying to catch her breath. "And that's why I ran away. And now I'm here, right next to the two of you, explaining my reasons for leaving without supervision."**

Reimu and Cirno finally understood her reasons for leaving. They wanted Flandre to feel better from all the sadness. Reimu wrapped the vampire around her arms. And then Cirno patted Flandre's back, both of them trying their best to stop Flandre from the sadness she is feeling.

"It's okay Flan," said Reimu. "I understand what you mean."

"Me too," said Cirno. "I don't want you to feel bad. For now, you can stay here until you finally feel like going back. What do you say Reimu?"

"Sure. I'll take good care of her and the three of us can play games together."

"Thanks Reimu," said Flandre, hugging her back.

After sometime, Reimu finally let go of Flandre and faced her, speaking with her seriously.

"Ok," Reimu spoke seriously. "I'll allow you to stay. But you can't be with me forever. You have to come back soon. You have to tell your family how you feel. Otherwise, you will be stuck in that basement of yours again, with no hope of true freedom. I am not your family. Your sister is your family, and so are the people of the mansion. But not me. At most, I'll let you stay for a week. But that's maximum.

"Right," Flandre agreed to the deal. "But I don't want them to find me yet. Please protect me from them."

"Anything for now. Just don't forget what I said."

The three of them had some fun playing indoor games. Flandre wanted to play outside, but she's afraid her sister might find her easily. So she, along with Reimu and Cirno, played board games like Chess and Monopoly.

 _Location - Scarlet Devil Mansion_

"Sorry chief," one of the maids told Sakuya, Remilia, and Patchouli. "But we checked everywhere. The mistress' little sister is nowhere to be found."

"What do we do?" the other maid asked.

"GODDAMMIT!" Sakuya snapped. "Where are we gonna find Flandre now?"

"She must've ran away," Patchouli thought. "If she's nowhere here, she definitely went somewhere else."

"Sadly," Remilia added. "I'm thinking the same thing."

"But how is she gonna run away if-" Sakuya had a suspicion that Meiling took a nap again and ignored the fact that Flandre ran away.

"That good for nothing CHINA BITCH," Sakuya thought. "Did she sleep again without knowing that Flandre just ran away for whatever reason?!"

"Calm down Sakuya," Patchouli told her. "Maybe there's a good reason why she wasn't able to stop Flandre."

"We should go check on her," said Remilia. "Flandre probably did something to her."

"Right," Sakuya said with a hint of doubt.

"But what will we do?" the other maids asked Sakuya.

"Just return to duty," Sakuya ordered.

The maids agreed as commanded. Meanwhile, Sakuya, Remilia, and Patchouli went outside to check on Meiling. And... as Sakuya thought, she was just there, lying down in front of the gate unconscious. But something was strange. The gate and one of it's walls were slightly broken. Maybe Flandre really did something to Meiling.

* * *

 **Can you guys help me? It says in this story that I have 4 reviews, but I'm only seeing 3. Is there a reason for that? Is FanFiction removing the reviews? Anyway, here's another chapter. Part 4 of this chapter might be the last chapter. Also, when the Runaway Flandre series is over, it will take a long time for me to come up with a new chapter. I do everything by myself. If you have any plot ideas for future chapters, please tell me. It can help for future ideas. SIGNING OUT. Bye.**


	11. Runaway Flandre Part 4

"Meiling!" Sakuya slapped her. "Wake up! This is an emergency."

Meiling broke free from her unconsciousness and stood up.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-," she started blurting out random words, "Where am I?"

Sakuya sighed. "I can't believe you're just sleeping like that! Do you have any idea what's going on? Flandre is missing. And one of the gates is broken."

Meiling was speechless.

"Great!" Remilia said sarcasitcally. "Now my sister's gone, and she probably destroyed that gate to escape. And here you are, doing nothing, not even aware of the current situation."

"Actually, NO MILADY!" Meiling spoke seriously. "Now that you mentioned about it, I kinda remembered what happened."

The three of them were curious.

"You know where she is?" Patchouli asked. "Tell us where."

"I don't know where she went. But I can tell you how she escaped. You probably won't believe me, but I actually tried to stop her."

"Tell us," Remilia insisted.

Meiling went to her flashback and tried to remember everything. And she explained every detail of the story.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _It was dawn just awhile ago. I was just laying by the wall, asleep. I was tired. And then, someone woke me up. I looked up, and then... I saw Flandre flying just above. It seemed like she was trying to escape. She screamed when she went through a flock of birds. It seems as if one of them accidentally hit Flandre by the eye._

 _"Ahhhhh!" she screamed as one of the birds hit her. "Get it off! Get it off me!"_

 _And that's how I woke up._

 _Flandre grabbed the bird by it's wings and threw it by the mansion. I flew up and talked to her._

 _"Flandre," I sad. "What are you doing here? You should be sleeping."_

 _"Oh hi Meiling," she told me. "I-I-I-It's not what it looks like."_

 _"Listen. You have to stay in your room. That's your sister's order."_

 _"I don't want to! I don't like it here."_

 _I insisted her to go back numerous times. But she said this certain mumbo-jumbo about not wanting to be here. She said she hates how she's being treated. She even insisted me to let her go. But I still said,_

 _"NO! Go back to your room now._

 _"I told you," she wouldn't stop. "I don't like it here."_

 _I pulled her going down in front of the gate. She was trying to break free, but I wouldn't let go._

 _"Let me go Meiling!" she screamed at me. "I don't like it here."_

 _"Like it or_ not," _I answered. "You can't run away."_

 _And then, the violence started. Flandre shot me with her danmaku. She was directly in front of me so all of the bullets hit me._

 _"WHOA!" I shouted._

 _The impact caused me flying. I hit directly towards the gate, causing a breakdown, then I got knocked out._

 ***Back to the present***

"Don't get me wrong," Meiling was concluding her story. "I tried to stop her. But she attacked me. I didn't want to resort to violence like she did. And then after I got knocked out, I assume that the next thing that happened was this. Ya'll found me unconscious and then woke me up."

"Okay then," said Remilia. "I think I'll believe you. But do you have any idea where she could've went after the whole incident."

"Where she is, I cannot answer. But milady, wherever she is, I'm pretty sure she ran away somewhere else, just around the entire Gensokyo."

Remilia, Patchouli, and Sakuya tried to figure out the first place Flandre might be.

"I think we should just ask people," Patchouli decided. "As long as she didn't cause any destruction, everything will be fine."

"But where do we go first?" Remilia asked.

"I think we should go to the Human Village first," Sakuya thought. "I'm afraid Flandre might cause harm to the humans."

"What do I get to do?" Meiling asked.

"You stay here. Keep the mansion out of trouble and don't ever let unwanted guests inside. And remember, no **slacking off**.

"Got it."

"And another thing," Patchouli added. "If Marisa tries sneak in the library again, please scare her away."

"Right."

After everything was planned, the three of them left the mansion in search for Flandre. Meiling just did her job as usual.

 _Location - Hakurei Shrine_

Flandre was reading a book. Cirno was eating an ice cream stick. Reimu was sipping from her tea. She also noticed that Flandre was lacking interest. She didn't like seeing Flandre bored. Flandre already suffered hundreds of years from it. It's about time that she gets some more excitement in life.

"Ummmmmmm..," Reimu thought.

"Is there something wrong?" Flandre asked.

"Don't you wanna go outside? I mean, you don't look very happy right now. Moreover, you suffered more than a century of boredom. You deserve more fun in life."

Flandre sighed and said, "I really wannna play outside. But I'm worried sis might see me."

"Then we won't let her find you," said Cirno.

"But I'm really worried. I'm not yet ready to see her. Plus, I might get in trouble if they find me."

"I think we can just play hide and seek," Reimu thought of an idea.

"What's that?"

"It's a game that involves hiders and a finder," Cirno explained the game. "The hider hides away in a different place well hidden and the finder will look everywhere to find the hidden people. To decide who will be the finder, players usually play a game of rock, paper, scissors. The loser gets to be the finder. The rest will hide away."

"Plus," Reimu added. "I figured this would be the best game. Since Flandre, you don't want Remilia to see you, I figured that it's best that we play this game as you will be well hidden from the other people."

"Sounds good to me," Flandre accepted. "But where do we hide?"

"Around the entire shrine area. You can hide inside or outside the shrine. And let's put a rule. **No flying**. It will be hard for the finder to look for the other players. Just hide on the ground and also, **don't climb up the shrine nor the trees**.

"Alright then."

The three of them then played a game of rock, paper, scissors. Reimu lost. So Flandre and Cirno went outside to hide somewhere else. Flandre also unleashed her red mist above her and followed afterwards. Reimu counted from 1-30.

 _Location - Eientei_

"Umm...sorry," Eirin answered by the door. "But I'm afraid your little vampire sister is not around here."

"Oh," Remilia said, extremely worried. "I see. Sorry for the interruption."

"I guess I'll just see you again next time."

"Bye Eirin," Sakuya answered.

Remilia, Sakuya, and Patchouli startes walking away from Eientei. Eirin then closed the door. As soon as they were far enough, Remilia shouted

" **GODDAMMIT!** We practically checked the entire Gensokyo. We already went to the Human Village, the Sanzu river, almost everywhere! Where could she be know.

"Not yet milady," Sakuya tried to comfort her. "There's still one place we haven't checked."

"You mean the Hakurei Shrine?" Patchouli asked.

"Yep. That's the place. At first, we thought that place was too obvious that Flan wouldn't think of hiding there. But then, it's the only place left we haven't checked. Flandre has gotta be there."

And then it was decided. The three of them agreed to check the Hakurei Shrine and immediately flew away from the Bamboo Forest

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. Laziness attacked me. I just had my completers exam at my tutorial center. I'm not yet sure if I passed. I do hope so. Or else I'll have to retake it. There's still more parts of this Runaway Flandre chapters. It will probably be done in 1-2 chapters left. I also need your reviews because if you want quicker updates, you guys have to give me ideas. I'm working on this by myself. So it's hard to think of plot ideas for new chapters. If you happened to have any ideas for future chapters, please give me some and tell me the plot. You don't have to think of how that chapter ends. How it will end is up to me. Just tell me the conflicts and the people involved. Thank You!**


	12. Runaway Flandre Part 5

_Location - Hakurei Shrine_

After a long game of hide and seek, Reimu, Cirno, and Flandre went back in the shrine. They rested and did their usual activities.

"Thanks Reimu," said Flandre. "I never had this much fun for the past 495 years."

"Anytime," Reimu replied.

Suddenly, Flandre was reminded again about her sister.

"R-Reimu?" she asked nervously.

"Is there something wrong?" Reimu replied.

"Do you think Remi will ever forgive me for running away?"

"I don't know. But she probably will. As long as you know what to say, you won't get into trouble."

"But I don't know what to say? I don't know where to start, how I will explain my reasons for doing such thing, and my request for a change."

"Then we're gonna practice what you will say," Cirno thought of an idea.

"How do we do that?" asked Reimu.

"Let's say Reimu, you are Remilia, Flandre's sister. Flandre, you will tell everything you need to say to Reimu. If she finds your speech convincing, it means that's what you must say to your real sister."

"How do I start my speech?" Flandre asked.

"Start by apologizing because you ran away all of the sudden, and then explain your reasons why you leaved from the mansion. Finally, tell her what you want so that you won't ever run away again."

"Ok, I'll try. But I really hope it works."

"Oh it will." Reimu convinced. "Just put into heart what you're about to say."

But before Flandre even had the chance to practice, someone was knocking by the door.

"Hello," the voice said. "Is anybody here? We're trying to look for someone."

The three of them already knew whose voice was that.

"Remilia," Flande whispered.

"What are we gonna do?" Cirno thought.

"Remi shouldn't see Flandre," Reimu knew. "Flan, hide under the table. I'll try to let them go away."

"Got it," Flandre responded.

Flandre did exactly as said. She hid under the table covered with cloth. Reimu approached the door about to open it.

"Wait," Cirno interrupted. "What do I get to do?"

"Just be quiet," said Reimu. "Don't make it too obvious that we're trying to hide someone."

"Alright."

Reimu opened the door and spotted Remilia. She was with Patchouli and Sakuya. The three of them looked very worried.

"Remi!" Reimu expressed, trying to make it sound like she's confused. "W-what brings you people here?"

"Is Flandre here?" Remilia asked, hesitant.

Reimu shook her head.

"Sorry, but she ain't here," she said, completely lying in a non-obvious manner.

"But we already checked the entire Gensokyo," said Patchouli. "Are you sure she's not here?"

"Sorry, but we have seen no sign of her."

"Then what could've happened to her if she wasn't here?!" Sakuya insisted. "She can't possibly have disappeared out of thin air don't you think?"

"Nope. Try checking the rest of the area. Maybe she's just playing hide and seek."

"We already did!" Remilia snapped. "She wasn't anywhere to be found."

"Then I'm sorry. She didn't go here at all. Whatever happened to her I can't really tell. Sorry too if I wasn't much of help."

The three of them finally gave up on searching for Flandre. They figured that if Flandre was nowhere else to be found, She probably disappeared by getting burnt by the sunlight or anything else.

"Guess we're gonna have to go now," they said, rather gloomily.

"See you then," Reimu said. "I sure hope nothing bad happened to her."

Reimu then closed the door. Outside, Remilia started to feel regret for herself.

"I can't believe it!" she stated, devastated. "She went away without permission and this is what would happen to her?! Why did she even run away? Was she unsatisfied with how I treated her? Where did I go wrong?"

"It sure is unfortunate but what can we do?" said Sakuya. "Let's just think that she's somewhere now in a better place. Who knows? Maybe she's actually happy to where she is right now?"

The three of them then flew away and decided to return to the mansion. Meanwhile, as Reimu checked outside again, Remilia, Sakuya, and Patchouli was no longer around. Reimu then signaled Flandre that it was finally okay to go outside.

"Ok Flan," she said. "Coast is clear. You can come out now."

But unbeknownst to anyone, Flandre was actually listening to the whole conversation. She overheard Remilia talking about her as if she was very concerned. Flandre teared down. For all the times she was locked down the basement, she didn't know Remilia did care for her.

 _"S-sis? D-do you really love me? I-if you did, why?! Why is it that this whole time, you left me alone? Alone in my prison life. Alone in my dark, miserable jail cell," Flandre's thoughts._

"Flan?" Reimu insisted. "Come out already. You were the one who wanted freedom."

"What's going on with her?" Cirno asked, worried and confused.

"I don't know. I think we should just pull her out."

The two of them crouched down and looked under the table, brought their arms through the tablecloth and dragged Flandre outside. They were shocked to see her all teary.

" **FLANDRE**!" Reimu and Cirno shouted.

Flandre wiped off her tears with her hands.

"What's wrong?" Reimu asked. "Why are you crying?"

"I've heard everything," Flandre said. "R-reimu, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I think it's about time that I finally make a comeback to the mansion. I've heard how much they were concerned about me. I thought they didn't care about me anymore. I was wrong. But I just don't know why they won't let me out of the basement. I need to go back as soon as possible. I don't wanna leave them hanging like this."

"But you can't go back yet," said Cirno. "You haven't even practiced yet what you're about to say. How will they be able to understand you when you can't explain your problem very well."

"That's why we're practicing now. As in, **exactly right at this moment**."

"Are you sure you wanna go back already this night?" Reimu asked. "It's already almost sundown. You might not get enough time."

"I'm a vampire. I'm stronger by the night. I have to get back to my sister to get things done with."

"Ok then. Let's get started."

 _Location - Scarlet Devil Mansion_

Remilia, Patchouli, and Sakuya finally came back to the mansion just in time before sundown. They were completely distressed. They couldn't find Flandre. Meiling opened the gate and asked them about their searching.

"Don't even talk about it," Remilia answered, in a rather deep, monotone voice.

Meiling felt sorry for what happened. She couldn't help due to security reasons. She closed the gate after they entered and went back to her job.

Remilia went upstairs slowly and depressingly. Sakuya asked her what she wanted for dinner. But Remilia didn't want to eat anything.

"Ummm... I think I'll skip dinner just for tonight," she answered. "Why don't you and the others eat without me?"

"But milady," Sakuya said. "You can't skip meals. It's bad for you."

"Sorry Sakuya. But I'm not hungry."

Remilia proceeded to enter her room and shut the door. Sakuya then went to the kitchen, until she saw Patchouli. She asked her the same question.

"Patchouli," said Sakuya. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry," Patchouli answered. "I think I'll just go read a book or something."

"Uh... sure!"

Patchouli then entered the library in a slow, depressed mood. Sakuya didn't cook anything anymore. She just went to the maids room and went to bed. Even she didn't have the energy to eat. She was also worried and depressed by the disappearance of Flandre.

 _"Oh Flandre," she thought. "If you only knew how much we miss you."_

Back at Remilia's room, Remilia crouched on her bed. She looked at the floating shelf in front of her containing different photos of her and the rest of the SDM residents. She stood up and walked going towards the shelf. There, she picked up a picture of Flandre. Flandre was smiling in the picture. Remilia hugged the picture and she started to tear down a little.

"Flandre," she said, wiping her tears with her hand. "Please come back to us."

 _Location - Hakurei Shrine_

"So sis, I sure hope you can understand why I ran away and stayed hidden from you for an entire day," said Flandre, finishing her speech.

Reimu gave a thumbs down, hinting a sign of disapproval.

"What?!" Flandre expressed. "Disapproved again?! But we've been practicing for hours. How come until know you still don't approve what I said?"

"Flandre," Reimu replied. "The main reason why we still don't approve is because of your lack of emotion."

"What do you mean?"

"You are practicing. But you are not feeling. You know what to say. But you only memorize. If you want it approved, you have to show how you really felt about how they treated you there. Show them how much it suffers being left out from everything. If you just say your speech as it is, without any emotion, they won't take you seriously. Let's go start again."

"Ok, I can do this."

Flandre breathed in and out heavily. She also stretched her hands up and started her speech.

 **"Hi sis. I-I know you're all worried that I disappeared. And I'm sorry for that. B-but, I disappeared for a reason. It often bothered me, that, that I am always invisible to all of you. I mean, i-i-it gets really annoying! In the mansion, I often feel like I'm in a prison cell. You know how uncomfortable it is?! Even though I-I also live here, I don't feel at home at all! I-I-I just can't stand it! It's not fair at all."**

Flandre's cheeks started turning red.

 **"Tell me sis. WHY?! Why did you often leave me alone?! I-is it because of my attitude? W-what did I do wrong to deserve such treatment? I-is it because I made so many accidents in the past? I-I-"**

Flandre began to tear down

 **"I-I-I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"** she finally snapped.

 **"I'm sick of always being left out! I don't even like the idea of me running away. But it just sickens me that you and the others would just ignore me and not even communicate with me. I want to be free! Not feel like a prisoner. But that's how I often feel. I'm only visited just to check how I'm doing and when I am given food. No one would bother to talk to me in anyway. Why am I treated like this? Sis, I often ask that question to myself. Why is it that I am often ignored? Do you even want to talk to me? Do you-do you- DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?! You kept telling me "Flandre, just stay here in your room and be a good girl". I listened. I listened to you all the time when you said it. I stay in my room and simply play with my toys. I've always been a good girl. In fact, I often did, that it's not even good for me anymore! I'm your sister too. I also live here in the mansion. I also have rights. But being left alone like this? I don't like it that way."**

Flandre breathed in and out and sighed heavily.

 **"Now, I don't want to run away anymore. But please sis. I just want you and the others to talk to me even just a few times a day. I'm not asking for much. I just want freedom. FREEDOM is all I ask! I promise, t-that I will always be a good girl. Just please, PLEASE don't lock me in the basement anymore,"** Flandre concluded.

Reimu and Cirno clapped at her speech. Then they stood up and went to Flandre. Reimu patted Flan's head and Cirno gave her a piece of cloth to wipe her tears.

"Do you," Flandre said. "Do you really think Remi will understand me with what I said."

"Of course she will," Cirno answered. "You showed how much you wanted freedom. They can't treat you like that forever. You have rights too. I'm sure they'll understand.

"But what if they don't?"

"Well, me and Reimu are gonna have a _strict conversation_ with them."

"Don't worry," Reimu added. "We're coming with you. We will spy on you and make sure everything goes right. Promise, we will never let you down."

"So are you ready?!" Cirno asked Flandre energetically.

"I'M READY!" Flandre answered, lifting her fist up.

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

 **Wow, 5 months? I can't believe that's how long this story was on hiatus. I kinda lost motivation on writing so sorry. But listen to this, I am never ever gonna discontinue this again. I will make sure this story gets a proper ending and also make it run decently. Sorry for delaying on this. But I won't give up on the story until it ends. There are still many chapters awaiting. The next Runaway Flandre chapter will be the final one. I'm gonna work on it so don't worry. And like I said before, I could also use assistance on future chapters. I'd be happy if you give me story ideas on how it will run. It won't necessarily be approved. But I could still get some ideas from it. SIGNING OUT.**


	13. Runaway Flandre Part 6

_Location- Pathway to the Mansion_

Reimu, Cirno, and Flandre walked the path directing to the mansion. They tried sneaking quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up. It was then that they arrived in front of the mansion. To the right side, they can see Meiling. She's fast asleep and no one wants to wake her up. It's already quarter to midnight and everyone in the mansion were already asleep. Flandre was nervous about approaching the mansion and is suffering from a bad vision from whatever could go wrong. She closed her eyes and was having a terrible and painful imagination on what's about to happen.

 ***Flandre's Imagination***

 _Remila grabbed Flandre by the right arm and dragged her going to the basement. Flandre tried breaking free and talk things out. But Remi doesn't give a damn for whatever she says._

 _"Let go of me sis!" Flandre cried. "I want to be free!"_

 _"SHUT UP!" Remilia scolded. "I'm doing this for your own good."_

 _Remilia opened the door leading to the stairs of the basement. Flandre was hesitant to be free from her sister's grip but couldn't get free. Flandre kept crying and complaining. But Remilia doesn't care. Opening the door to Flandre's room, she dragged Flandre in and pushed her down, causing Flandre to land on the floor. Flandre crouched, and then she cried hard and complained._

 _"How could you do this to me?!" she cried, tears falling down and feeling a mixture of anger, misery, and annoyance._

 _Remilia went inside and grabbed Flandre by the cheeks._

 _"YOU FOOL!" she shouted. "We checked the entire Gensokyo just to look for you and this whole time, you were just in that GODDAMN SHRINE?!"_

 _"I-I can explain," Flandre replied nervously._

 _"I don't **wanna** hear another word from you! Reimu said you weren't anywhere around her shrine. But she lie- no YOU LIED! You convinced her to lie in order to prevent us from seeing you. How could you?! H-how could you ha-have done this to us? We were so worried. We thought -," Remilia shed a tear of anger and hurt. "We thought you got burned and disappeared out of thin air. Why did you make us worry like this? Do you have any idea how much we panicked?! DO YOU?!"_

 _Flandre was speechless._

 _"I-I had **absolutely** **no idea** t-t-that you could do such a thing," Remilia continued, letting go of Flandre and walked going in front of her. "We've been so worried! After all these times we spent looking for you, you were just hiding away from us. WHY did you make us worry like that?! What kind of  demon possessed you that made you do something so reckless like that?!"_

 _"But Remi-", Remilia cut her off._

 _"NOT even a word Flan! NOT a single word. From now on, you are "no longer" allowed to leave your room for the rest of your entire life. The only time you're allowed to leave is if you have to go to the bathroom or during meals. Other than that, you're staying here for an **eternity**."_

 _Flandre grabbed Remilia by the legs and begged her to be free from all the boredom and despair. But Remilia still says "NO!". Remilia pushed Flandre and went outside the room._

 _"You have gone too far," she said. "May you realize that your actions caused all of these results."_

 _Remilia then shut the door, leaving Flandre alone. After the door closed fully, Flandre grabbed her knees, crying hysterically._

 ***Back to the reality***

Reimu saw Flandre looking down with her eyes shut. She patted her shoulder to regain her consciousness.

"Flandre?" she said, repeatedly patting her shoulder. "Flandreeeeeeeeee? **FLANDRE**!"

"Whoa!" Flandre startled, breaking free from her hallucinations. She ran going opposite of the mansion and hid by a tree, crouching down and slightly hyperventilating out of fear and anxiety.

"Flandre," Cirno expressed. "What's with the pressure?"

Reimu and Cirno went to the tree Flandre was hiding. Flan couldn't get back. Her imagination prompted her to worry so much. Reimu and Cirno tried comforting her. But she was feeling emotionally disturbed.

"Sorry Reimu," she exclaimed. "I-I-I don't think I can do this. I might get in so much trouble."

"But you're the one who said you had to return already," Reimu frowned. "You told us that you listened to the whole conversation and you even claimed that they miss you. This is the moment when you already have the opportunity to finally get what you deserve and what you've been longing for. It's **now or never**!"

Flandre still wouldn't come out.

"But I can't!" she insisted. "I'm not yet 100% sure of this. What if things don't go the way I want it to be? What if - they throw me out forever? Or even - **What if they ground me in the basement for the rest of my entire life**?"

Flandre shrieked when she said those words. Reimu leaned down closer to her.

"Listen," said Reimu. "Whatever the outcome may be, it doesn't matter. This is a family matter, specifically your family, that we're talking about here. I can't control whatever may happen to you. You may also suffer many great things. But you still have to say what it is you want to say. It doesn't hurt to try even just once in a while. And remember, you wanted this. You wanted us to come here in order for you to personally express your emotions bravely and that's why we're here. We will keep an eye on everything. And if things don't go the exact way you want it to go, it's okay. What's important is that you tried and you told them the truth. Cause at the end of the day, no matter how long you run away, no matter how far you go to, they are still your family, the people who care for you. If they don't listen to a word you say, we will come out and talk your way to freedom. We will try whatever we can to convince them to listen to you. So what do you say Flan? Are you ready - or not?"

Reimu stretched her towards Flandre hand hoping for her to grab it. Flandre, though she was still nervous about everything, she realized that Reimu was speaking the truth. Even though she doesn't like the treatment she is given from the people in the mansion, they are still her family and no power in the world can change that. And she knew that she needed to express her feelings in order to get what she wants. If she doesn't, the whole time she ran away from the mansion and practicing what to say in front of them would be a complete waste of time. And she also knew Reimu and Cirno were both there to help her in case things don't go the way she has planned the whole time. Without a word, Flandre grabbed Reimu's hand and Reimu pulled her up.

"Let's do this!" Flandre expressed with a rising passion.

"So... what's the plan Reimu?" Cirno asked from behind.

"Cirno," Reimu faced her. "We will stay behind those bushes."

Reimu pointed towards the bushes at the left side of the Scarlet Devil Mansion entrance. Then she continued speaking.

"We will stay there the whole time. The only time we're going out is if things start going wrong. We will be watching the whole conversation without anyone noticing our presence. So we have to be very silent."

Cirno nodded. Then Reimu faced Flandre.

"Flandre," she said. "I think you should just wake Meiling up first and have her call the rest afterwards. We'll remain hidden and will jump out if anything unnecessary happens. I sure hope you're ready."

"Uhh... o-kay," Flandre replied, still doubtful and unsure of the outcome. "Hope I can convince them."

Reimu and Cirno proceeded to the bushes silently and stared towards the gate and Meiling. Reimu, who was at the right side of Cirno facing the opposite of the mansion, stared at Flandre and gave her a go signal. Flandre followed and sneaked forward. Silently, she walked and slowly, not making a sound, went for Meiling. She was finally in front of the gate and tried to wake Meiling up. But Meiling, being the heavy sleeper she is, she wouldn't seem to open her eyes nor yawn awake. Flandre then resorted to slapping Meiling in the face. At this moment, Meiling broke free from the unconsciousness.

"Agh!" she reacted.

Her vision was still unclear. But as she was continuously regaining her sight, she noticed a strange, familiar, red-dressed, yellow-haired girl in front of her. And the moment she regained her vision, she finally saw everything.

"FLANDR-!" Meiling silently screamed, as Flandre cut her off.

"It's okay," Flandre replied. "Don't panic, and I know what you're all thinking. But please let me explain.

Meiling looked slightly worried.

"W-where have you been?" she asked, as she went closer. "We thought... we thought you disappeared already!"

"I'll explain later," Flandre answered. "And can you do me a favor?"

"What would that be?"

"Please call Remilia, Sakuya, and Patchouli outside. But don't tell them it's me. I want to surprise them. And you're the only person in the mansion who knows that I've already returned."

"Ummm... okay."

Meiling followed without hesitation. As she went inside, Flandre stared towards the bushes Reimu and Cirno were hiding. She wasn't sure if everything was going well.

"Am I doing the right thing?" she asked.

Reimu and Cirno simply smiled and gave her a thumbs up, indicating a sign of approval. Then Flandre did the same.

Meanwhile, Meiling went inside to wake up the people Flandre wants to see. She called Remilia first. Unlike herself, Remilia was easier to wake up. With just a simple touch, Remi finally snapped.

"What the-!" she expressed as she saw Meiling. "What are you doing here Meiling?! Aren't you supposed to be guarding the mansion. And it's _11:00 pm_. What do you want at a time like this?!"

"I know," Meiling replied. "But I had to wake you up. Milady, someone out there wants to see you."

"Who the heck would come at a time like this?"

"The person didn't want to say her name. She said she wanted to surprise you. She just told me to call you, Sakuya, and Patchouli. Why don't we go call them?"

"Oh alright. But this is coming out of your paycheck."

Meiling sighed at those words. Then they set out to call the others. They first called Sakuya. And she followed suit. And lastly was Patchouli. She also went with them. And then the four of them set out for the door.

"Why doesn't she want to say whom she is?" Patchouli asked, facing the other three. "Why does it have to be a secret?"

"She just told me not to say her name," Meiling replied. "She wanted to surprise all of you."

"Welp, that can't be helped."

"No no no," Remilia said. "I think I already have this feeling that I know whom she is already. I don't think other people might also want to keep it a secret on whom they are that's visiting."

"I feel the same," Sakuya added. "And I sure hope it **_is_** her."

Meiling finally opened the door. The four of them continued walking outside. And the moment they saw someone standing by the gate, everything was all clear. Remilia, Sakuya, and Patchouli all looked in confusion towards the gate.

 ** _"FLANDRE?_** _" they all thought._

* * *

 **Ummmm... I ain't got really much to say, except uh... Happy 2nd week of 2017? Or is it the 3rd week? Well, I don't really know. But I'm glad this part of the chapter is also done. There's still one more part for this chapter. And I really want it released in no time. They all finally saw Flandre. Who knows how they will respond to this? Anyway, I'm once again sorry for being slow. Good thing it was just two months. Previously, it took me 5 FUCKING MONTHS! And before ending, I also want to say this:**

 **A BELATED _MERRY CHRISTMAS_ AND _HAPPY NEW YEAR_ to everyone who supported.**

 **And as everyone can see, I already changed my username. So instead of calling me 44angelheaven, you can call me "Revived Hero" from my username or maybeeeee... just simply call me "Hero".**

 **This was "Revived Hero" hero here, hoping to see you on the next chapter again. SIGNING OUT!**


	14. Runaway Flandre Part 7

The moment the 4 of them stepped outside the gate, Remilia took a closer look on Flandre, seemingly depressed and miserable. Remi grabbed her by her cheeks and arms, checking if it was really Flandre, her runaway sister, standing right in front of her. And to confirm everything, she asked:

"F-F-Fl-Fla... Flandre? Is that really **you**?" she was hopeful it was.

Flandre teared down and said, "Yes sis! It **is** me, the one whom you're looking for."

And with that, Remilia cried out and hugged Flandre tightly as she started crying out. Then Flandre hugged her in return. Sakuya, Meiling, and Patchouli couldn't control their emotions and also began to break down tears. After a few more seconds, the two sisters finally broke free from the grip.

"Where have you been all this time?" Remilia asked, wiping her tears. "We've searched the entire Gensokyo looking for you but didn't give a sign. Why?"

"I... I was in the Hakurei Shrine the whole time," Flandre spoke nervously.

"What?!" everyone was shocked. " But Reimu said-"

"I know," Flandre cut them off. "I... I told Reimu to... to lie about the fact that I was there the whole time because I didn't want anyone of you to find me."

"Why?!" Remilia spoke, sounding a bit crossed and worried. "You had us panicked the whole time. Do you have any idea how much we were worried of your disappearance? **DO YOU?!"**

Flandre breathed in and out heavily.

"I can explain everything clearly," she stated.

"Tell us," the 4 replied.

Flandre tried hard looking for the right words. In a sudden impulse, she dropped tears and began to speak.

"It's because...," she processed her words and stated out loud, ... " **IT'S BECAUSE I DON'T EVEN FEEL LIKE I'M LOVED BY ANYONE IN THE MANSION!** "

"What do you mean?" Remilia cried.

"All the time sis! I never really felt _authentic_ love and care during the whole time I spent here in the mansion. I am given the things I need. But the question is, am I able to get what I always **desired**?!"

"What's wrong?"

"E-every time I am ordered to do something, I... I follow it. Sis, you always told me, **"Be a good girl"** , and I was always one. I was-I was always being a good girl. You often told me, **"Stay in the basement. I want you to be safe"** , and once again, I also followed that. I was always obedient to what all of you would say. But... is this really what I want to feel while I'm in the mansion with everyone? Every time someone knocks through the door, I often run towards it excitingly. By the time I open the door, I give out a smile, signifying a sign of hope. But by the time the door is closed, that smile turns into frown."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying is... **I DON'T FEEL THE PROPER LOVE AND CARE THAT I DESERVE AS YOUR LITTLE SISTER!"**

Flandre snapped again with those words and continued, "Sure, I am given what I need for my health. My room is blocked from the sunlight that weakens us vampires. I am also given food and water when I'm hungry or thirsty. I have a roof on top of my head and a bed to sleep on. But even with that, I... I don't... I don't really get to experience the _good_ kind of love from anyone. Why? Throughout my entire lifetime for the past 495 years, I was given what I needed. But even with that, I don't feel like I'm at home. I suffered many years of boredom. I always waited for someone to have the audacity to actually show compassion for me and play with me. But **NO!** No one really dared to say stuff like _"Flandre, let's go outside and play"_ and tried having fun with me. The only thing I had with me were my toys. But unfortunately, they broke easily after I hugged them tightly. Because of that, I often felt alone. No one wanted to play with me and... I... I...," Flandre was lost with words and couldn't hold her tears, **"I never really felt like anyone loved me!"** and then she continued speaking, "I always asked to myself, **WHY?!** Why is it that throughout my entire lifetime, no one even tried asking me if I wanted to do something that would make me happy? Where did I go wrong? All I wanted was freedom and _authentic_ love and care. But I hardly felt that, because I was often being ignored. Why sis?! Why is it that **everyone** , everyone including you, ignored me and didn't ask for what I wanted in life? Did I do something wrong that made me deserve to live like this?! Have I done something that made me deserve living this kind of life filled with misery and boredom?"

Flandre calmed down as she was about to conclude everything,

"And that's why... And that's why sis, that's why I ran away. I didn't want to disobey anyone. But after how much boredom I suffered from being stuck in the basement with very little hope for attention, I figured that nothing will happen if I didn't do something. These factors prompted me from escaping. I honestly didn't want to return yet. But after hearing your conversation with Reimu, I had to... I had to return, to see if my thoughts were correct, that all of you wanted me to come back. If i deserved to be punished for running away recklessly, I'm not afraid anymore. I just hope all of you understood what I was trying to say."

The 4 of them understood Flandre's situation and they gave Flandre a group hug. Flandre was quite shocked with their reaction.

"Sis!" she startled. "W-w-what's going on? Aren't you supposed to be mad or anything?"

"I understand everything now," Remilia answered, as everyone let go of the hug. "Why didn't you just tell us about your situation?"

"Because... Because I was scared and I thought no one would listen."

Remilia patted the smaller vampire's head.

"That's **ridiculous!** " she exclaimed. "We deeply care for you and you should know that."

"But why?" Flandre spoke. "Why was I being ignored anytime I try to get closer... closer to the door?"

Remilia tried to explain everything.

"It's quite complicated," she stated. "But since you wanted to know, you were completely out of control."

"What do you mean?" Flandre asked.

"It's your _strength_. Your **_uncontrollable_** strength. We always wanted to let you out. B-but... we couldn't. We were worried that you'd go _out of contro_ _l_ and you were gonna wreck the mansion. Not wanting that to happen, we had you grounded in the basement so that we would be safe from any forms of breakage. But I guess... we don't have to worry about that anymore. I - no WE! We just want to say.. **we're sorry**. I guess we should've known that you needed more attention from us. We were just worried because of your ability to "break anything and absolutely everything". We were worried that if we let you out, the mansion will collapse. Truthfully, we didn't ground you in the basement because we didn't care for you. We locked you there to keep the mansion safe. But... we didn't know how depressed you felt. We should have been more concerned of your actual well-being and motivation. We should have listened to you more rather than keeping the mansion safe from getting destroyed by you. So once again... we- we are sorry for not being there for you. If you want anything, let us know so that we could make it up to you."

Hearing this, Sakuya, Patchouli, and Meiling proposed their offerings for Flandre.

"Ummmmmm... if you want," Sakuya started, "I could bake something sweet for you. Do you want cupcakes... or cookies? Us maids can definitely cook up something for you."

"Also," Patchouli faced Flandre "I can read you story books before you go to sleep. I have plenty of them in the library so you won't be bored having to go through the same story each night over and over."

"If you want," Meiling said, "You can join me here to guard the gate if you want and you can _jumpscare_ any strangers trying to trespass here for fun."

Flandre smiled. She finally got what she wanted and what she deserved.

"Thank you," she said. "I... I don't really request for anything as of this moment. All I wanted really, was for all of you to understand. And once again, thank you for understanding me."

After everything, Sakuya, Remilia, and Patchouli went back inside the mansion with Flandre behind them. Meiling went back to her business. Before entering with everyone else inside the main door, Flandre stared by the bushes where Reimu and Cirno were. They were happy with the outcome. Flandre smiled and gave them a thumbs up. Then Reimu and Cirno did the same.

"I'm glad she's finally back home," Reimu whispered, stretching her arms up. "We didn't even need a day to get things over with."

"Let's go home now," Cirno replied. "We might be spotted."

"Right."

The two of them silently walked away staying away from the path so that they won't be noticed. After they were far away enough, they finally parted ways and bid each other goodbye. Reimu has finally returned to her shrine and Cirno went back to the forest of magic. The night was successful for everyone and everyone called it a day.

 ***1 week later***

 _Location - Hakurei Shrine_

A new ice cream shop will open tomorrow at the human village. During the said day, the shop will be offering a 20% discount on all their selections for every customer arriving throughout the entire day until the closing time. Reimu and Cirno, along with Daiyousei, are playing a game of poker by the shrine table. The three of them have decided to go to the said ice cream shop during the opening day tomorrow. They had a bet with each other. **The person who loses the game will have to pay for everyone including herself at the ice cream shop**. The game ended with Cirno losing once again.

"Aaannnnnnnnnndddd...," Reimu spoke, "Cirno loses again."

Cirno sighed. "Why did I have to lose again?" she said.

"Hey!" Daiyousei said. "At least you improved."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Reimu admitted. "Back then, it barely took five minutes just to beat you. Now, it took us at least ten minutes just to defeat you. In other words, you're learning."

Cirno sighed again. "Well," she said, "Good thing I saved for this. I'm sure it will be enough for everyone of us."

After everything was decided, Daiyousei started a completely different topic.

"Sooooooo..." she told them, "I heard from Cirno about the vampire's little sister. She ran away going here right?"

"Ummmm...," Reimu said, "Yeah. Why?"

"What happened with her anyway? I kinda don't understand the whole story. I'm just curious."

"It's a pretty long story," said Cirno.

"It's okay. I'm willing to listen."

"Okay sure," Reimu answered. "We'll tell you anyway."

They had a long conversation about Flandre. Reimu, along with Cirno, told Daiyousei everything that happened with Flandre exactly a week ago. From how she ran way from home, why she even ran away, until she finally returned, they told all of these to Daiyousei.

"Wow," Daiyousei sympathized. "That must have really been hard for her. Sure is a good thing you were able to help her with her problem."

"I know," Reimu said. "At least they understood her."

"Do you think she's doing okay now? I mean... they're not mad at her or anything right?"

"I don't think so," Cirno answered. "They already apologized for not being very mindful of Flandre. I'm sure she's doing well right now."

"I hope so. Cause if she's still grounded, all this effort to help her would be just a waste."

"Knowing what me and Cirno saw," said Reimu, "I don't think they'll be grounding her again anytime soon. If anything, she'd be grounded for different reasons."

While their conversation went going on, the three of them heard someone knock by the shrine door. Then Reimu went to open it. It was Aya. She is the tengu that spreads important news regarding Gensokyo and the different incidents occurring within the land.

"Greetings!" she said. "Here's your daily newspaper."

"Oh, thanks!" Reimu said, grabbing the newspaper by his right hand.

Aya also had something else to give them. It was an envelope. Reimu also received it and in front of it, it had a signage in bolded form by the center that says:

 **To: Reimu and Cirno**

 **From: Flandre**

Reimu was surprised to receive this from Flandre. She had just returned exactly a week ago. What could this letter mean?

"Earlier today," Aya said, "As I delivered a copy of that newspaper you're holding right now to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the vampire's little sister asked me to give that letter to you. Said she wanted you to read it. Well, I don't normally deliver letters. But seeing how much she wanted me to give this, I couldn't refuse. Please do read it. I'm sure she's be very happy to know that you received it from her."

"Ummm... okay," Reimu answered.

"Now... If I could be of anymore help."

"Oh! It's okay. Uhh... thanks for this anyway. See you."

"Goodbye."

Aya then flew away to deliver the rest of her newspapers to the other residents of Gensokyo. Afterwards, Reimu shut the door close. She showed this to Cirno. Cirno was also surprised to see this.

"It's from Flandre," she said.

"No shit," Reimu answered sarcastically.

Daiyousei checked out the envelope too.

"I'm sure she'd be happy if both of you will read it," she said.

"Let's open it shall we?" Reimu asked Cirno.

"Right," Cirno nodded.

After carefully opening the sealed envelope, they found a paper folded inside it. Reimu pulled it out and opened it. It was a letter from Flandre.

"What does it say?" Cirno asked Reimu.

"Let's read it," Reimu answered.

 _Dear Reimu and Cirno,_

 _I just want to say thank you for everything. Thank you for helping me say how I felt to them. The past days felt great for me. The very next day after I returned, Sakuya baked a chocolate cake for us to celebrate my comeback and on top of it was a message saying "Welcome back, Flandre". It's been a very, VERY long time since Sakuya baked a cake for me. The only thing I was able to eat before usually were chicken soup and tuna salad. Sakuya hardly even baked cupcakes nor cookies for me back then. But now, things changed. She, along with everyone with me, wanted to make it up to me during the past years that I felt left out from everything. Patchouli too, wanted to make it up during those troubled times. Every night, she read me bedtime stories from her books in the library before I went to sleep. Since she has a variety of them inside her library, I don't get bored with having to go through the same story over and over. As for Remilia, we play a lot always. We spend most of our time having tea parties and cosplaying as princesses. It sure was great that everything turned out well for me and for everyone. One time, Meiling encouraged me to join her guard the mansion. Marisa once tried sneaking in again. But she failed. I gave her a **jumpscare** she will never forget. Seeing this, Meiling praised me for a job well done. Even she couldn't do such a thing and I gotta say, helping guard the mansion can actually be fun too when I'm bored. Truthfully, all I wanted was their attention and care for me. But it seems like I got better than what I accepted. Bottom line, I finally got what I wanted and it was all because of the two of you. Once again, thank you. If it wasn't for your help, none of these would've happened. **HELL!** My situation would've probably be even worse than how I lived before. Thank you for all of these. I was able to gain the confidence to express myself. I didn't get the emotions right at first but because of my passion to work things out, you helped me. Even though it reached hours just to finalize everything, both of you didn't stop until I succeeded. I will definitely treasure this moment and I will never forget the help you gave to me. If you want anything in return, please tell me. I'd be happy to return the favor to the two of you. Thanks again!_

 _-Flandre-_

Reimu and Cirno smiled at Flandre's message. Curious, Daiyousei took a peek of what they were reading.

"What's it say?" she asked.

"Our work is done," said Reimu. "She's finally back home with everyone taking care of her."

"That's good to hear."

Then Cirno came up with an idea.

"Why don't we reply her back with another letter, Reimu?" she requested.

"Good idea," Reimu replied. "I'm sure she'd be happy to know how we feel for her."

Reimu asked Daiyousei to get a pencil, envelope, tape, marker, and paper inside the drawer by the right far corner from the entrance of the shrine. Then Daiyousei brought them to the table and Reimu decided to start writing. Cirno helped her come up with the message.

 _Hi Flandre,_

 _It's us, Reimu and Cirno. It's really good to here that you're doing great there. Also, you're welcome. We don't really want anything in return. It's already enough that we were able to help you. You deserve everything that is being offered to you right now. You deserve a good life where the people are actually taking care of you. What's important is that you are happy where you are and you are being loved. There's no need to repay us. Your happiness is much more important for us. If you want, you can come visit us here at the Hakurei Shrine together with your loved ones during the next feast. But before any of that, if you ever need anything, you can tell us regarding how you feel or if you aren't feeling very good. So yeah, it's already enough that you are doing good so far. Just remember, always be a good girl like they told you and we're sure they will give you something good in return. Until we meet again Flandre. I hope you will refrain yourself from getting into trouble and be sure to tell us how you feel. See you._

 _-Reimu and Cirno-_

After the letter was finally completed, they folded it vertically to put it inside the envelope and sealed it using the tape. At the envelope's cover, Reimu used the marker to write a signage at the center saying:

 **To: Flandre**

 **From: Reimu and Cirno**

"This should do it," said Reimu.

"Right," Cirno agreed.

"When will the two of you send it?" Daiyousei asked.

"Tomorrow," Reimu faced Daiyousei. "We'll wait for Aya to deliver her newspapers here and ask her to deliver this to the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

"But what about the ice cream shop?"

"We'll go there after giving this to Aya," Cirno said. "The promo will last the whole day so it won't be too much of a burden."

Everything was then planned out. Exactly the next morning, when Aya delivered the newspapers, Reimu asked Aya to deliver the letter to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Aya agreed to the request. Then Reimu, along with Cirno and Daiyousei, went to the ice cream shop as they planned since the day before.

* * *

 **OH MY GOD! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?! I'm sorry for being gone for so long again. I'm already a Grade 12 student and I've been very busy lately. Exams have been blowing up my mind almost every month and I barely had enough time to work on this. Sorry for this delay. On a side note though, I'll be updating my profile. Soo... I just recently got into Undertale lately. I'm very late tbh. I only became a fan of it after realizing that Touhou was one of the games that inspired the creation of Undertale. I even have my favorite character already. I might also come up with a fanfic of it in the future. Sorry for being lazy (yeah, I kinda felt this way). This story won't be discontinued. I will give it a proper ending so I will not stop until this is finished. See you all! REVIVED HERO - SIGNING OUT!**


End file.
